Wrong Wedding
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: Nick is getting married, but soon realizes that she's not the one he loves can he fix it before it's too late? A little short piece that popped into my head hope you like :  Nick/Greg slash don't like it don't read it


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**Beta:** Lolly4Holly

**A/N:** I don't own CSI or the Characters :(

**Description:** Nick is getting married, but soon realizes that she's not the one he loves can he fix it before it's too late? A little short piece that popped into my head hope you like :)

Greg sat in the breakroom with a mug full of his favorite coffee reading a magazine and trying to get his mind off of the events that are happening around him. He had received a wedding invitation to Nick's wedding and had refused to go his heart is already broken he didn't need to see proof of that. He could hear talking approaching the breakroom when Sara and Catherine entered.

"So Sara again why didn't you go to Nick's wedding?" Catherine asked.

"Because I just didn't want to go and you didn't go either" Sara pointed out Catherine shook her head she knew she was right. Catherine spotted Greg sitting there. "Hey Greggo why didn't you go to Nick's wedding?" Catherine asked, but as soon as she did Sara quickly elbowed her in the side "Ow"

"Catherine shut it" Sara shrieked Catherine looked at her funny. Sara was the only one who knew of Greg's feelings for Nick.

"Sara I just asked him a simple question I don't see why you suddenly get all defens...ive...oh" it suddenly dawned on Catherine as she quickly looked over to see Greg almost in tears "Oh Greg I'm so sorry! It must be really killing you inside" Catherine said taking him into a hug he shook his head.

"It's alright Cath, it's not your fault I'm a loser and always one day too late on getting what I want all because I'm a fucking cowered" Greg stated bitterly more to himself then to them.

"No Greg you're not a loser and you're not a cowered don't you ever think that of yourself" Catherine told him she gave a small sad smile then took him into another hug.

!

Nick sat in his room with his tux on he was looking at himself in the mirror he couldn't believe that Warrick his one true best friend refused to stay for the wedding and be his best man, but what he said got him thinking got him thinking a lot. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts only to see his father standing they're in the doorway they had decided to have the wedding here in Vegas because the bride's parents couldn't get tickets to Texas he smiled weakly at his father.

"Well son your big day is here you ready?" Bill asked Nick gave a weak smile nodded then turned back around. This didn't go unnoticed by his father either. "Nick you don't look very happy what's wrong?" Bill asked.

"Nothin's wrong dad" Nick stated, but Bill could see right through his lie

"Nick I'm a judge I can tell when you're lyin'!" Bill said then something suddenly struck him as he looked into Nick's eyes he saw the truth "You don't love her; you are in love with someone else! Tell me is it that Greg fella?" Bill asked this shocked Nick as he turned quickly.

"Dad..." Bill held up his hands.

"Son ya' can't get anythin' passed me. Why are ya' marryin' this Mindy girl if you're not in love with her? Don't answer that because I know what your answer is gonna' to be, but think about this, which is more important? Tryin' to live up to our expectations? Or your happiness? Remember this son whichever ya' choose I will support ya' either way" Bill said then walked out leaving Nick in his thoughts.

Nick got up and walked out as he stood at the altar waiting for his soon-to-be wife to walk down he looked straight at his father who shook his head in disappointment he then looked to his mother then back up in time to see Mindy walking down the aisle. She finally approached as she turned to face him and he did the same, but as soon as he did he knew. He knew he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life, but before he could do anything the preacher spoke up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you all for coming we are gathered here today to witness the union of Nicholas Stokes and Mindy Hollingten in holy matrimony if there is anyone who thinks that these too should not be joined let them speak now or forever hold their peace" when no one spoke up he continued "Mindy Hollingten do you take Nicholas Stokes to be your husband to love and to hold from this day forward?" Mindy looked straight at Nick and she could immediately tell that he wasn't in love with her and that he was hurting, the strange thing was she new! She new all along that he loved someone else and she was ok with it she wasn't angry to say the least in fact it was quite the opposite. They say if you truly love someone you have to let them go, and she was willing to do so, so that Nick could be happy. She ached for him, but quickly shook it off she felt bad for not saying anything or stopping this wedding really she did, but she wanted him to make the decision for himself.

"I do" she said softly then he turned to Nick.

"Nicholas do you take Mindy Hollingten to be your wife to love and to hold from this day forward?" he asked

Nick looked at him then to her he could see the knowing smile in her eyes he could see she new that the he didn't love her he then he looked to the crowd that gathered for the wedding then to his father who nodded in his direction he looked at the priest once again then back to Mindy and shook his head.

"I don't" He said; this shocked most of the guest even the priest, but not Bill or Mindy "I'm sorry Mindy, but I'm just not in love with ya" Nick told her she smiled and shook her head.

"I know, now go" Mindy said he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for understanding" Nick whispered then took off out of the chapel, but his mother stopped him before he could exit.

"Nicholas Stokes and where do ya think you are goin'?" She asked he turned and looked at her.

"Home" is all he said then in a flash he was gone with his family in toe.

!

Warrick quickly walked into the layout room where everyone else is he spotted Greg who looked like he would commit suicide that's how much he was hurting. How could Nick do this? He shook his head sadly and walked over to him and placed a hand down on his shoulder.

"Hey man how are you doing?" Warrick asked softly he looked up and smiled.

"I'm doing ok just trying to get through the evidence so I can go home and rest" Greg said Warrick looked at him.

"I know it has to be tough and I'm sorry" Warrick said Greg looked at him he immediately could tell what Warrick was getting at he must have pieced together the evidence and he now new of his feelings for Nick.

"s'alright nothing you could do, besides I was just too slow and waited too long" Greg said choking back a sob he didn't want to cry, but he just couldn't take it any longer as Warrick pulled him into a hug letting him sob into this shoulder.

Catherine and Sara looked at him sadly as did Grissom he was the last to know, but he felt for the young man, his heart was broken and there's nothing they could do about it, but let him cry.

Nick came rushing in lab and past Judy who looked at him funny.

"Um Nick aren't you suppose to be at your wedding?" Judy asked.

"No! I realized that I didn't love her" He said she smiled a knowing smile.

"Well in that case layout room" was all Judy said as he thanked her and took off his family still behind him, but he didn't care.

Greg pulled back from Warrick and smiled wiping his eyes he was about to tell them all that he was going to be fine when the doors to the layout room suddenly came busting wide opened this shocked and scared everyone, when they turned and looked over they were shocked to see Nick standing there breathing heavily and with a smile on his face.

"Nick? What are you doing here? It thought you where suppose to be getting married?" Catherine asked confused he shook his head.

"Nope it turns out that I was at the wrong weddin'" Nick stated then he walked towards the group as his eyes fell in Greg. he could see that the young man had cried and he cursed himself for hurting him "The truth is I wasn't in love with her" Nick said as he approached Greg taking the young man into his arms.

Greg sucked in his breath he didn't understand what was going on when Nick took his hand in his own bringing them up and intertwining their fingers as he looked lovingly into his chocolate truffles.

"Nicky?" Greg questioned.

"I finally realized that I wasn't in love with her and that it was you that I love Greg and that it's you I should have been gettin' married to! I'm sorry, I am so sorry it took me this long to finally realize it and I'm so sorry that I hurtcha" Nick said as stroked his cheek wiping away the tears that was falling once again as he continued to stare into his eyes.

"Nick don't play with me because I can't take another heart break" Greg warned.

"Greg baby I'm not playin' with ya I would never do that to you" Nick assured him Greg looked Nick in the eyes and he could see the truth within them.

"You really do love me?" Greg asked Nick nodded drawing him into a hug holding him tight.

The others stood around them happy that Nick finally realized what he would have lost if he would have married that woman. They turned to see his family standing in the doorway his father had that smile on his face his mother looked shocked, but when she saw the love they had for each other her shock melted into a heart-warming smile as did his brother and sisters. Then his mother came walking in as she stood beside her son.

"Nicky why didn't ya' tell me?" Jillian asked he looked up and over to her.

"Because I didn't know what you would say and I wanted you to be proud of me instead of disappointed" Nick simply stated.

"Oh Nicky of course I would have been proud of ya' not matter what, but I don't want you to do something you didn't want just to try and please me or your father all I want is for you to be happy in what you choose and if this young man here makes you happy then I will support you 100%" Jillian said Nick looked at her in awe then smiled through his tears he turned to his father.

"Thank you both for understanding and accepting me as I am" Nick said as he kept a hold on Greg.

"Your our son and your mother is right about one thing! Don't throw away your happiness in order to please us or make us happy, it will only cause you more heartache and emptiness if you did like your mother all I want is for you to be happy and I too will support you if Greg makes you happy" Bill said Nick looked at both of his parents choking back a sob.

"He does make me happy, I love him! I love him so much that I would die if anythin' ever happened to him and I have you and Warrick to thank for stoppin' me from makin' the biggest mistake of my life" Nick said his parents nodded as did Warrick.

Jillian looked at her son then to Greg who was still wrapped up in his arms she removed the young man as she pulled him into a hug as well.

"Hello dear you must be Greg Sanders Nick talks about you a lot! It's a pleasure to finally meet you properly and Welcome to the family" Jillian stated this made Nick smile bigger then he had before as she let go of him Bill walked over to him as well.

"Greg Sanders it's great to finally meet you properly and welcome to the family son" Bill said he shook his hand and smiled big.

"Thank you Mrs. Stokes, Mr. Stokes" Greg said, but Bill and Jillian shook their heads.

"No need for you to call us by that name its Momma now" Jillian said

"And it's Dad" Bill said right behind his wife. Both Nick and Greg looked at them confused as far as they new they weren't married...well at least not yet.

"Mom? Dad? I don't get it?" Nick asked confused.

"Well son we can't let the weddin' stuff go to waste now can we?" Bill stated and that brought Nick to his senses he nodded as he looked over to Greg he took out the ring that was supposed to be on his finger and got down on one knee.

"Greg I love you with all my heart and I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it. No I take that back I realized it at the beginnin' but I was too afraid to say anythin' because one I was afraid of what my parents would say and second I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way and again I'm sorry that I hurtcha so now I'm askin' Gregory Hojem Sanders will ya' marry me?" Nick asked Greg nodded.

"Yes!" Greg stated happily Nick got up and turned to his friends.

"Will you guys come to the weddin' this time?" Nick asked they nodded.

"Of course" Sara said then he turned to Warrick.

"Warrick again thank you for openin' my eyes! will you reconsider bein' my best man?" Warrick nodded.

"of course and your welcome!" he said with a smile they smiled back and left the lab and towards the chapel.

When they entered the chapel the priest that was there to begin with looked up and saw Nick re-enter with his friends and family and when he saw his hands intertwined with the young man standing beside him he gave a knowing smile as they approached.

"Sorry your honour, but I had the wrong lover, but this time I have the right one" Nick happily said bringing his hand up to kiss it he nodded.

"Well that's quite alright, let's start this again shall we? And this time with the right lover" the priest said they nodded as everyone else took their seats and sat down.

He read the passage looking between the two lovers as he asked them the I do's then asked them for their vows they didn't write them down, but they didn't need too as he said 'you may kiss your partner' Nick lent forward and kissed his husband deeply and passionately for the first time as the room erupted in applause. Soon the reception followed and soon both Nick and Greg took off for their honeymoon where they would start their new lives together and they couldn't be happier.

End...


End file.
